Defeating Destiny
by doc-trigger
Summary: Alex and Wes have a conversation about defeating destiny, and how it's not always as it seems. Oneshot.


Hey everyone. I have no idea how, because I haven't watched Time Force in ages, but I remembered Alex constantly ranting and raving about saving the future, and how Wes was always so happy that he defeated his destiny that I couldn't help think about destiny, and how, in my opinion…well…you can find that out after you read this fic…hint hint...

This is a little AU, but not much. Its just that some of the stuff Alex talks about here was already acknowledged in Time Force, but I decided to put a spin on it. This is set near the end of Destiny Defeated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer which I typed this story out on. It belongs to my parents.

* * *

**Defeating Destiny**

Alex took a sip of his coffee as he read over a mission report. He was upstairs in the clock tower and alone, having released the other rangers to go out and get lunch. At first he had opposed until Katie had pointed out that they couldn't very well save the world on empty stomachs. After their departure he had found what appeared to be a very primitive coffee pot, discovered how to use it, and made himself a cup. Heaving a sigh, he set down the cup and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been awake much too long for his own sanity. Just as he was about to continue reading, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but decided that it wasn't worth the trouble of turning around to see who it was.

He heard the steps stop as they reached the top. _Probably surprised I'm still here. _He thought, taking another sip.

"Um…Hey Alex." Wes. Alex had almost forgotten he had been at the hospital with his father.

"Hello."

He could hear Wes make his way over right before he took a seat next to his counterpart.

"So what are you still doing here, I thought you were going home?" Asked Wes, attempting to make conversation.

"Soon, I just need to check these reports for accuracy." Wes nodded, pretending to know exactly which reports the man was talking about.

They spent a moment in silence before Wes couldn't contain his curiosity any more.

"Why'd you save my father?"

Alex nearly choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?" He looked up into Wes's face. _He's joking, right?_

"Yeah, why'd you change destiny and keep him alive."

_Oh. _"I didn't change anything." Alex stating, returning his attention to the report.

Wes, confused beyond logical thought, merely stared. "But you said…"

"That he was going to die, yes. He wasn't going to. History said that he was cured, but how, they were never sure."

"Then why would you tell me that?" Wes could feel himself growing angry. "Why would you lie to me about something like that?"

"I needed you out of the way. Plus, I needed you to get your head on straight. This teams needs a good leader, and I'll be damned if history changes because you screwed up." Alex snapped back.

Wes was caught off guard. "I thought you said history had already changed." Definitely confused.

Sighed, Alex massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's impossible to actually change history. Details could be looked over, or events forgotten, but nothing could be changed."

"That's not true, I changed my destiny, I left from under my father's shadow."

"You just think you've defeated your destiny, but all you've done was go along with it. You were supposed to rebel against your father. You were supposed to become a ranger. Everything is as it should be."

"Then why tell everybody otherwise?"

"Because they can't know. Think about it. If you knew that you were to defeat Ransick. That it was already planned, how hard would you work? How much would you slack off? I need to keep you all on your toes, otherwise…" Alex sighed. "Otherwise history collapses on itself, and not only will our world be destroyed, so will the space time continuum."

Wes sat, stunned. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of burden it was to not only carry the fate of the world in your hands, but the very existence of everything. And then, confusion struck…once again. He was getting a headache.

"Wait…Didn't you just say that I could screw up and change history, and then say it was impossible to do so?" His head hurt.

"Yes. And then, if you had been paying attention, went on to say that the space time continuum will collapse, and so, by association, change the course of history. Get it?"

If this had been a cartoon, Wes was sure one of his eyes would twitching, his face red, one of those little headache symbols (for the life of him, he had no idea what those things were called) on his forehead, and a few question marks scattered around his head. Instead, he nodded with an "uh-huh."

"The others are not to know." This knocked Wes out of his train of thought.

"How come?"

"You knowing is enough of a liability."

"Don't you trust your team?" Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"I do, but the fate of…well…everything, sort of comes before trust."

"So are you really a jerk?" _Of all the times to take a sip of my coffee. _Thought Alex as, at the same time Wes had asked the question, he had been trying to drink his coffee and once again, nearly chocked on it.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"I think it is. Seeing as how we matched DNA, it only makes sense that I'm great-great-great to the tenth power grandfather. I'd sort of like to know how my lineage turns out."

Alex messaged the bridge of his nose again, resting his elbows on the table. "Wes, the only future that you need to be concerned about is surviving the next attack, finding a nice girl, and settling things with your father. A thousand years in the future isn't your main concern. Tomorrow is."

The two sat in silence, Wes contemplating what he had just heard and Alex returning his attention to the mission report.

"This conversation never happened, did it?" Wes finally asked.

"Nope."

"Do I still treat you like a pompous ass?"

"For all you know, I am one."

"Maybe I can change that."

* * *

I think I gave myself a headache writing this. Well, hopefully you all enjoyed my little take on why Alex is really acting that way. I wanted to put some stuff in there about his and Jen's relationship, but couldn't quite seem to fit it in. I would really appreciate it if you took an extra moment and reviewed. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
